


chanyeol is definitely (not) jealous

by chanmosphere



Series: Tales of Chanbaek [30]
Category: EXO (Band), Ex - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Park Chanyeol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: Kasper is Baekhyun's best friend. Kasper is also good at many things; Chanyeol tends to get jealous.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Tales of Chanbaek [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/954441
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	chanyeol is definitely (not) jealous

Baekhyun is angry and sad and disappointed and a whole myriad of mixed feelings as he takes long strides up the halls of the hospital. 

His wet boots squeak and leave a trail of snow on the white, pristine floor at every step he takes.

He feels like smacking his boyfriend on the head hard enough to cause a concussion so he'll have a valid reason to be in the hospital during what was supposed to be a nice holiday and a break on a ski resort to ease out all the stress from work. But Chanyeol is an idiot. An impulsive, jealous idiot that never thinks about the consequences before acting, especially when it comes to Baekhyun's best friend, Kasper. 

As soon as he shows up and Chanyeol happens to be around —which is basically all the time since they decided to move together— something inside his head short-circuits and all rational thoughts are gone, the danger flags are taken down and his brain-to-mouth filter shatters.

Chanyeol's competitive side kicks in and it doesn't matter how many times Baekhyun has asked —begged— his best friend to  _ not _ go along with Chanyeol's ideas, Kasper just waves him off with a  _ it's fun to watch him suffer, let him learn his lesson _ , but the things is, Chanyeol never does and Baekhyun would very much appreciate if his boyfriend stopped getting hurt, just because he wants to prove a point. Although there are no points to prove, Chanyeol is rather clumsy when it comes to coordinate his legs and arms with his brain on any activity that includes extreme use of those and the only occasion Chanyeol has managed to beat Kasper at something, was a few months ago during a pool match. Chanyeol's a very smart person... sometimes. He can build a whole electric circuit and create algorithms to make a small robot function in minutes, but he cannot kick a soccer ball, neither can he run more than half a mile without running out of breath. Baekhyun believes that the only physical activity he  _ can _ perform without almost passing out is sex, but that's another whole story. 

It all happened a couple of months after they started dating and Baekhyun introduced his best friend to his boyfriend. At first he had thought it was just boys bickering while getting to know each other. He was even very happy that the two of them had managed to get along fast and easy, saving him the trouble of a jealous boyfriend and an upset best friend for feeling left out. Oh, was he wrong.

They started with simple things. Like that one time they went to the amusement park with a few more friends and Kasper wanted to go to the roller coaster and had insisted for Baekhyun to come too,  _ just the two of them _ . Chanyeol was having none of it, so he decided to tag along. Baekhyun had been worried and tried to convince his boyfriend to stay on land. Chanyeol had looked at him as if he had personally offended his mother and with a kicked puppy expression on his face, he took the lead. Terrible idea because one, Chanyeol hates heights and two, he has a weak stomach, and the two hotdogs and french fries he had eaten earlier didn't help either. His boyfriend ended up shaking and clinging at him during the whole ride and throwing up as soon as they touched ground again.

It only got worse from there. Whenever they went out together and Kasper wanted to do something fun according to his own definition of the word —Kasper's pretty reckless himself— he would look at Chanyeol with a challenging smirk on his face that meant nothing but trouble, leaving Baekhyun to deal with a physically hurt and temporarily emotionally damaged boyfriend.

So, when Baekhyun thought it was a good idea to leave them alone earlier because he really needed to go to the bathroom —that brain soup he had for lunch was a bad choice—, he thought wrong.

Twenty minutes. What trouble could they get into in 20 minutes? Apparently a whole fucking lot. Ten minutes after he had left for the rest area up the hill, his phone had chirped with a new notification from Instagram. Kasper's at that; with a bad feeling bubbling up in his stomach, he opened it. It was him and Chanyeol  _ cooly _ posing for the camera with a caption below that read  _ You'll accept the challenge, right? _ Baekhyun's blood had rushed to his brain, making him dizzy.  _ Chanyeol doesn't know how to ski _ , Baekhyun was supposed to teach him during this trip. Of course his boyfriend wasn't going to tell Kasper  _ that _ . Stupid man's pride. 

By the time he got out of the resting area, Kasper was already calling him and after expecting for the worse, he had got it. It had been bad and even painful to watch, according to Kasper. Paramedics had to come to pick Chanyeol up, he couldn't even move. 

He had  _ tried _ to slide down the hill, but got a bit out of the path and his ski board got stuck with a bump of rocks covered with snow, causing him to trip and  _ roll _ his way down instead. It was needless to say, that part of the area wasn't supposed to be transited due its bumpiness. The fall had only been stopped by Chanyeol crashing against the fallen trunk of a tree. If not, it  _ could _ had been a lot more tragic. 

The moment the nurse at the reception came into sight, his blood started to boil. If he was angry before, he's angrier now. Kasper is sitting on a chair right next to the door, head leaning back against the wall and his face's skiing gear on his hands. 

He looks up when he hears footsteps approaching and jumps to his feet when he sees Baekhyun angrily making his way towards him.

"Before you freak out—" 

"Shut up, Kim Tae Woo. I don't wanna hear you right now."

Kasper shuts his mouth, Baekhyun using his full Korean name it's never a good sign. "Sorry." He mumbles.

"What were you thinking?!" Baekhyun exclaims, lowering his voice when a group of nurses pass by, giving him the stink eye.

"He told me he knew how to ski!" Kasper defends himself.

"And you believed him? You know just as well as me that Chanyeol—" 

"I know. I know." Kasper sighs. "I mean, I  _ suspected _ he was lying but I thought that the worst that could happen was him falling on his ass or maybe a little on his face." He shrugs. "It didn't occur to me he was going to take the wrong path!"

Baekhyun groans and rubs the bridge of his nose out of frustration.

"You know what? Go back to the hotel, we'll talk later." He says. Kasper nods and taking his equipment back on his hands, he runs off. 

When Baekhyun enters the room his heart clenches uncomfortably at the sight of his boyfriend half sitting, half lying on the bed with his eyes closed and all cladded on bandages. He lets out a silent sigh and walks towards the bed, taking the clipboard resting on a small metallic table at the foot of the bed that has Chanyeol's chart clipped to it.

Chanyeol opens his eyes then. 

"A dislocated shoulder," Baekhyun starts reading when he notices Chanyeol's awake, quickly glancing up at him and back to the clipboard, "shallow bruises on the chest and stomach. Internal bleeding, discarded. Sprained wrist and left leg broken. He's lucky he's not dead." 

"Uh, does it... does it really say that?"

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "Of course not, idiot."

"Baek—"

"Don't, please."

"I'm sorry." 

Baekhyun remains silent for a moment before taking a seat on the metallic chair next to the bed. "Then  _ why _ ? You don't know how to ski, Yeol. I'm sure you were aware of the consequences."

"I…" Chanyeol sighs. "Yes, I was. But I couldn't tell Kasper that." He mumbles, avoiding his boyfriend's heavy gaze on him.

"This is ridiculous, Yeol, and it's getting out of hand. You have to stop with that jealousy of yours." Baekhyun deadpans, crossing his arms against his chest and a deep scowl on his face.

"I'm not jealous." Chanyeol mumbles. 

"I'm not stupid, Chanyeol. I know—"

"You just don't know what it feels like!" Chanyeol exclaims, hissing at the pain on his stomach by the sudden clenching of his muscles. "It's just— it's just that sometimes I feel like I can't compete with him—"

"Chanyeol, what are you saying?" Baekhyun interrupts him and moves closer to the bed. "Why would you even want to  _ compete _ with him?" He frowns. " _ You _ are my boyfriend." 

"Yeah, but he's your best friend, he has known you your whole life! Hell, I think he even knows you better than I do!"

"Yeol—"

"He has seen you naked probably more times than I have!" 

Baekhyun chuckles, wrapping his hand around Chanyeol's good one.

"You really shouldn't feel like that." Baekhyun mumbles.

"Probably, but I can't help it. He's the  _ one _ guy that can know what you're thinking just by looking at you." He looks down at his lap. "Sometimes I feel like I don't really know you, what kind of boyfriend does that make me?"

"An amazing one. We still have a lot to learn about each other, and that's normal, but you do know me."

"What about all those times Kasper is right about you and I'm not? Fuck, Baek, you masturbated for the first time with him!" Chanyeol says, eyes widen comically at the thought. 

"We were 15 and curious!" Baekhyun nudges him on the ribs, forgetting about the injuries for a moment. Chanyeol yelps. "Sorry, sorry."

Chanyeol shakes his head. "Sometimes I feel like he would be a better boyfriend." 

"That's… gods, no." Baekhyun shivers at the thought. "I grew up with him, I know every single one of his disgusting habits and he knows mine—"

"I want to know your disgusting habits too." Chanyeol mumbles pitifully, looking down his lap and pouting.

Baekhyun chuckles and rubs the pad of his thumb over his boyfriend's hand. "We'll have a lot of time for that." Chanyeol gives him a small, sheepish smile. "My point is, I love Kasper, of course, but he's my brother. We've never seen each other  _ that _ way." 

Chanyeol lets out a heavy sigh. "I'm pathetic, ain't I?"

"With the way you show your jealousy yes, you are... I hate it when you hurt yourself just because of this, but I do understand how you feel sometimes." 

"You?" Chanyeol asks, lifting an incredulous eyebrow at him. Baekhyun isn't really the jealous type. "Why?"

"...nah." Baekhyun mumbles, looking everywhere but at his boyfriend.

"What?"

"Yoonah! I get jealous of Yoonah sometimes." Baekhyun groans, annoyed. 

"Yoonah…" Chanyeol looks confused for a moment, "really, Baek, Yoonah?" He says then, amused and quirks an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "I think she's manlier than you and me together." Chanyeol scoffs. "You can find her playing vagina DJ more often than you can find her breathing." He says, making obscene motions with the fingers of his good hand and wriggling his tongue at Baekhyun.

The older scrunches his nose up in disgust.

"Still, you're complaining because Kasper and I jerked off together,  _ just _ in the same room and not at each other when you actually fucked her." Baekhyun purses his lips, going back to cross his arms over his chest.

"She just wanted to be sure she liked pussy before coming out to her parents. I made her a favor." Chanyeol shrugs. "And she'll owe me for the rest of her life."

Baekhyun sighs. "Whatever it is, Yeol, you have to promise me that you'll stop with this nonsense."

"Fine, I promise, but if Kasper tries to rile me up I won't hesitate to break that promise." He says, confident of his words.

"Don't test me, Park. If you break it, I'll break up with  _ you _ and I'll find another best friend."

Chanyeol raises his hands in surrender and clicks his tongue. "Thank you for the info though." He says a moment later. "I think I'll tell Yoonah to come over more often."

Baekhyun hits him. Hard. On his hurt shoulder. 

Chanyeol is left crying while the older walks out of the room in search of a nurse or a doctor he could talk to.

They end up spending more time at the resort than planned. At least until Chanyeol's abdominal pain ceases a bit more.

Unfortunately for Kasper, he ended up with a bump on his forehead when he made the mistake of mocking his best friend after Baekhyun had been seriously scolding him for encouraging his boyfriend to be  _ stupid _ .

Baekhyun was having none of it.

  
  



End file.
